


Affection

by StarrySummers04



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Credence had never known love or care, no one had ever shown him that. Until he met Mr Graves.





	

In all his life, no one had ever cared about Credence Barebone. His real mother had gotten rid of him when he was very small and even though he had been taken in by Mary-Lou or ‘mother’ as she made him call her, it was obvious that she didn’t love him or care for him. If she did, Credence knew that she would never instruct him to take off his belt for her to use it to whip him with. Credence had never known what affection was either. His ‘mother’ had shown it to Modesty and Chastity, and the other children she had taken in, but never to Credence. He was just a freak that the other children could tease and call names. He was just the good for nothing son that never should have been adopted. He was just the mistake that deserved to be beaten. He was just a nobody that wouldn’t be missed if he was to disappear. That is, until he met Mr Graves.

Mr Graves was very kind to Credence. He also knew more about Credence than Credence did, although that wasn’t difficult. Credence had to be a good boy and follow all of ‘mother’s’ orders otherwise he’d get a beating. (It didn’t matter if he did everything he was instructed to do, she’d still find a reason to beat him.) Mr Graves cared about Credence. Mr Graves showed him what affection was.

For the first time in his life, Credence allowed himself the luxury of thinking about the future and what it could possibly bring. Credence allowed himself to imagine a life far away from Mary-Lou Barebone and her stupid ‘New Salem Philanthropic Society’ nonsense. He wouldn’t even have to be Credence Barebone, he could be anyone he wanted. He told this to Mr Graves one night.

“And who would you become instead? Instead of Credence?” Mr Graves asked.

“Anyone I wanted. Whoever I felt was me, Mr Graves.” Credence replied. Mr Graves just smiled. He was well aware of the effect that he had on the young man, and it made him feel better in himself. There was no better feeling than helping someone who was so lost, alone and unloved begin to find themselves, begin to dream.

Percival wanted to know everything about this young man, wanted to keep him in his life forever. He realised that he’d become attached to Credence in an embarrassingly short amount of time but it also gave him more of an insight into the real Credence, the Credence that people rarely got to know or see because he was hidden behind many layers of the mask Credence kept in place for protection. Percival lived for days like this, he lived for the days when he could just whisk Credence away from the busy and bustling streets of New York and into the privacy of his own home where they were free to be themselves. But the days when Credence felt able to open up to him, those were the best.

Mary-Lou was never any the wiser because Percival would take some flyers from the stack that Credence was given to hand out and would return him to the street in time so that it looked as though Credence had been doing exactly what she had instructed him to do. Although she always gave him a beating anyway as she claimed that he never handed out enough.

One day, Mr Graves came to Credence with a special assignment. “Help me, help me to find this extraordinary child and I can help you out of the situation you are in.” Mr Graves had told him. Credence had been so excited, Mr Graves had chosen him to help, so he must be worth something to someone.

Unfortunately, this special assignment and the prospect of finally being free form Mary-Lou, led to a rise in Credence’s mood. This upset everyone in the chapel, especially Mary-Lou. How dare he be happy? What could he possibly have going on to make him so chirpy? This also led to an increase in the amount of beating that Credence received, Mary-Lou also began to leave marks on his hands, marks and cuts that she knew would be painful when handing out flyers in the cold weather that December had brought to New York.

A few days later, Credence was able to see Mr Graves again. Mr Graves could immediately sense that something was wrong and thus wrapped one arm around Credence’s shoulders, observing that he clearly needed the comfort. “What happened this time?” Percival asked, gently. Tears started to cascade down Credence’s cheeks, silently, as he held out his hands for Mr Graves to see and possibly heal. Although his initial intention had been to ask Credence about the child and the phenomenal abilities they were presenting, it was obvious that Credence was in no state for this subject, he was in desperate need of someone to care for him. Instead of sticking with his intended plan, Percival quickly apparated the pair into his home, guiding Credence over to the pristine sofa. Credence collapsed onto it, sobbing freely, now that they were no longer out in the open.

This display of emotion both angered and comforted Percival. He was very angry, absolutely furious that this sweet, innocent and caring young man had been reduced to this, but it also comforted him because Percival was secretly thrilled that Credence felt safe enough around him to let go of his emotions in such a way.

Percival decided to take a risk so he sat down beside Credence, pulling the young man into his body to try and help him clam down. It was of great relief to him that something as simple as gentle and caring physical contact was able to calm him down, and so quickly too. But they were both aware of the time. It had long since passed the time that Credence should have returned to the chapel that housed the New Salem Philanthropic Society. So, Credence immediately asked Mr Graves to take him back. “Are you sure? You’re more than welcome to stay here with me, Credence.” Mr Graves responded. Despite how tempting the offer was, Credence still declined as he knew that the sooner he returned, the less severe his punishment would be.

Upon arriving back at the chapel, Credence was actually quite relieved to find his ‘mother’ sat up, awaiting his return. He never allowed himself to foolishly believe that she had stayed up because she cared, because she was worried about him as he was well aware that wasn’t the case. His ‘mother’ would never miss an opportunity to punish him for anything. She would punish him for nothing too but Mary-Lou preferred to have a valid reason for his beating, for if there was a reason then she could beat him more.

Mary-Lou definitely didn’t hold back tonight, Credence was screaming in agony so loud that he was almost certain that their neighbours or anyone passing by the chapel door had to of heard his screams of pain. Once it was all over, not anytime soon though, Credence collapsed in a heap as Mary-Lou threw his belt back at him before going upstairs to her bed. But Credence couldn’t do that. He was in too much pain to move. And then he blacked out.

Percival had gotten into bed after taking off his daywear and slipping on a pair of pyjama bottoms, opting to go without a shirt, when his room was suddenly overcome with shadow. He lay still and silent in his bed, frozen in fear and awe, as the Obscurus creeped down the walls of his home. Percival didn’t dare call out to it as it could be there to attack him, however, as the Obscurus form started to fade away, leaving behind the disoriented and unaware human form, Percival knew that he wasn’t in any danger and leapt out of bed.

“Credence! Credence, are you alright?” He asked, despite knowing that it was a stupid question he knew that Credence needed to feel as if someone was there to listen to him. Percival’s heart was aching for the neglected young man in front of him. Credence groaned as he came back to himself, very confused as to why he was now in Mr Graves home and not the chapel as that was there he last recalled being.

As soon as Credence had come to, Mr Graves rushed to his side and wrapped his arms around the tortured soul, carefully though, being mindful of his injuries. “I should have known that it was you. You are incredibly special and strong to have endured what you have for as long as you have.” Percival breathed. Credence couldn’t do anything but lean into the warm embrace that he was being offered. “You’re with me now, Credence. You’re safe. I’m never going to let anyone hurt you again.” Percival promised, using his free hand to begin healing all of the new wounds that had appeared on Credence’s body in a matter of hours.

Once Credence was healed as much as possible for the time being, Percival tucked them up together in his bed. Credence drifted off quickly, the long and painful events of the day catching up to him now that he felt safe and comfortable. But Percival couldn’t sleep, too focused on the young man currently lying in his arms. “I’ll always be here for you.” He vowed, leaning down to press a kiss against Credence’s forehead.


End file.
